


The New Kid

by Lilly_parker



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Best Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, but I still love him, fuck that clown, stressed Eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_parker/pseuds/Lilly_parker
Summary: There's a new kid at Derry High school and his name is Richie Tozier. The new kid seem to have it all. He's Rich, He's popular and people stand in line to be his friend. But there's one person who's not impressed. Eddie Kaspbrak seems to be the only one who haven't fallen for Richie's charm. But will a group assignment changes all that? or will it only make it worse?





	1. Richie Tozier

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic that I'm sharing with the world. So feel free to leave some feedback! English is not my first language unfortunately so there's probably some (or a lot) of stupid spelling errors. Plz be kind ^^

Eddie was aware the fact that Derry was a small town, but this was getting ridicules. All anyone had talk about for the past two weeks were the new kid. Richie Toizer from LA. There were the five thing everyone kept repeating about him. 

One. He was rich. Apparently, his dad was some famous dentist surgeon who took care of all the rich people teeth in Hollywood. Richie and his family lived on west Broadway close to Greta Bowie and all the other rich kids in town lived. No one real knew why the Toizers had left sunny LA to come to a shithole like Derry. But here they were. 

Two. He was hot. Eddie had heard girls from his class totally gushing over his looks. His curly raven black hair was likened to a wild soft jungle. His tall lanky body was like “OMG” and Eddie had even heard girls saying things like “did you think he has a six pack? He is just a tall glass of water, Betty”. Of course, the glasses with appeared to be coke bottles bottoms for specs was a bit off putting. But some girl said that just made his brown eyes even cuter. 

Three. He was so funny. Richie always seem to have the perfect joke or comeback stored in the back of his head. He would have everyone in stitches by the end of the class. His big mouth had almost landed him in trouble a few times, but you know Richie Tozier. He could talk his way out of anything. 

Four. He was charming. Richie had almost every teacher in the palm of his hand. He just smiled and they all melt. No one could stay mad at him for long. 

Five. He was such a nice guy. Everyone how meet Richie seem to like him right way. Everyone but Eddie. 

Edward Kaspbrak was no fool, He saw right through Richie Tozier many disguises and he didn’t like what he saw. Eddie had observed a lot over this two weeks and made some interesting note on the subject. Here was the five thing Eddie Kaspbrak know to be true about Richie Tozier. 

One. He was spoiled. Eddie had seen Richie do thing like throw his phone across the room, so the screen shattered just to get a cheap laugh. If Eddie would have done something like that his mom would had killed him. Then he would be forced live without a phone to he had scraped together enough with money to buy himself a new one. Richie would just ask his dad for the money. He had even joked about doing just that after he throw it. In conclusion Richie Tozier didn’t know or care about moneys true value. 

Two. He ugly. His glasses made him look like deer couth in a headlight all the time. He also had two big front teeth that made him look like a beaver. Girls only though Richie was hot because he was rich and popular. 

Three. He was hella annoying. Eddie would rather listen to nails scraping against a chalkboard then Richie constant talking. He would disturb lessons by shouting out whatever was on his mind that were usually just some dumb joke. He acted like he owns the school and therefore could do what a hell he wanted. He would constantly make shity voices and Impersonations of people, but they were all awful and only sounded like himself. People still laughed their ass of though, again just because he was rich and popular. 

Four. He got everything he wanted without having to work for it. Richie never turned in the work on time and would show up late to all his classes. But the teachers would just let that slide and give him As and Bs on all his test. Eddie who was a straight A student found the whole thing to be obnoxious. He had to work hard for his grades, but Richie Toizer just had to smile, and everything would be come his way. 

Five. Richie Tozier was an asshole. He would contently make funny of Eddie for his height, his clothes and make up dumb nicknames to him like Eds or Eddie spaghetti (which was a nickname Eddie truly loathed). One time he had started singing “we represent the lollipop guild” when Eddie pasted him in the hallway. The laughter from this little trick had been deafening. Eddies face had lit up like a stoplight and he had run to his next class with his book pressed against his chest, feeling like an idiot. Richie was also a huge flirt, He had only been at Derry high school for two weeks but had already been with five girls. In true asshole fashion he would be with a girl for awhile and then leave her to move on the next best thing. 

In short Eddie hated Richie but what made the whole thing so frustrating was that he seems to be the only one how could see all the reasons to hate him. Everyone seems to just have accepted his awful behaviour and people really seem to like him. Even people that Eddie trusted. 

"He’s not that bad, Eddie." Beverly told he one day at lunch. Beverly Marsh lived in the apartment next to Eddie and his mom. She had beautiful auburn hair that was kept in a cute pixie cut and bright blue eyes. Eddie had known her for most his life and she was like a sister to him. But he had never heard her be so wrong. 

"Not that bad? Yesterday he was juggled eggs in home economics!" 

"Oh… did he drop them?" 

"What do you think, Beverly? Eddie ask sarcastically" 

"Yeah… he definitely dropped them, those skinny arms can’t hold shit." 

"That’s not the point! He made a huge mess and didn’t even clean up after himself." 

"Come on, Eddie! It was just a joke." 

Eddie stared at her with a look said that he couldn’t believe his ears. He turned to he’s only other friends. 

"Guys! Help me out here." 

Eddie second oldest friends were Stanley Uris, a quiet, intelligent Jewish boy, who were currently read the book "Grass circles: How to understand Grass’s growing circles" and hadn’t been paying attention the conversation at all. Eddie’s last friend were Ben Hanscom. A fat boy with a heart of gold and a good mind, who had also not been paying attention to the conversation. But for a different reason that Stanley, he had been trying to come up with something clever to say to Beverly. Ben moved to Derry when he was twelve and falling love with Beverly Marsh on his first day in school. Then he become friends with Eddie Kaspbrak and learned that he lived next door to Beverly Marsh. Their friendship had skyrocketed from there. But Ben was a nice kid, so Eddie didn’t really mind his obsessive crush on his adopted sister. What he did mind however was that since they had stared high school Ben couldn’t seem to have a normal conversation if Bev was around. Eddie waited for a response that never came. 

"Hello! Guys!" 

Stan lowered his book and said in deadpan, monotone voice that was his go to emotion in all situations.  
"I’m sorry. Are you still talking about Richie Tozier? there must be something better you can do with your time." 

"Like reading about grass growing?" Eddie said and smiled at Stan who just put his book in front of his face and continued reading. "Stan, you think that Richie Toizer is childish, loud and obnoxious, right?" 

"Yes… Because he is" Stan answer without looking up. Eddie turned to Beverly with a triumphant look on his face. 

"But I still think he’s okay" Stan suddenly continue. Eddie’s mouth swing open. This was shocking, Stanley barely even thought his friends were okay. It took him years to admit that he like them. 

"You what?" 

Stan shrugged which made Beverly laugh and turn to Eddie with her tongue sicking out, like a mad five-year-old. Eddie just glared at Bev and Stan. “those traitors” Eddie thought to himself and crossed his arms over his chest. Ben, who always was the voice of reason in the group, turn to Eddie and said. 

"You just don’t know him yet, Eddie. Remember that people aren’t just one thing." 

"What?" 

"Like there’s two side to every coin. Right now, all you can see is Richie less then flattering side." 

"You mean his douchebag side" Eddie said. 

"Well yeah, that’s what you see" Ben continue in a very matter of fact way, "but if you get to know him, he might show a whole new side of himself. Have an open mind, Eddie. Humans aren’t just one thing all the time. There’s always at less two side to everything." 

"You’re so smart, Ben." Beverly said and gave a warm smile to him. Ben’s face turned red and Eddie could see the sweat forming on his forehead. 

"I was just thinking of the top of my head and so… yeah…I mean I’m not/ 

Eddie interrupted before Ben had a change to fully loss his ability to form whole sentences. 

"Well you’re all wrong. I’m sure Richie Toizer has redeeming qualities, most people have that. But that those not take away from the fact that’s he is a massive asshole. And I will never be his friend!" 

But on this subject Eddie might have been the one who was wrong.


	2. The group assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game begins

It all begin one Wednesday afternoon in Mr King’s English class. Eddie’s class held presentation on their favourites authors. A simple assignment but Mr. King wanted them to practice talking in front of a crowd. Eddie wasn’t fund of speaking in front of his class, mostly because his classmate was teenagers. They didn’t care about his English presentation on Edger Allan Poe. Some people in his class would often amuse themselves with making clicking noises with their pens whenever Eddie spoke. It might seem harmless, but it stressed Eddie the fuck out. It was like having a giant clock next to your ear. He knew why people did it, the whole thing was a sport. An event to see who could get the little freak to break first. 

Eddie tried his best to ignore the clicking sounds that was spreading through the classroom. But his best wasn’t good enough today. Eddie could feel this throat closing and get tighter and tighter, cutting of his air supple. Eddie had asthma as a child and had use an aspirator frequently. But as he grows older his asthma got a lot better and even though he always carried around his aspirator in the front pocket of his backpack, he hadn’t used it for almost two years. An itchy feeling was now shooting up from his fingers, all he wanted to do was run the fuck away. 

“Calm down, Eddie, he thought to himself, just breath” 

He took a breath and looked down to his notes, trying to focus on the words. His hand was shocking so much that he couldn’t read of them. Eddie could feel himself starting to break down, he just wanted it to stop. “Why isn’t Mr. King saying anything?” 

"Is there a timebomb in here? Is someone about to blow up? What the fuck is make that noise?" Richie Tozier yelled and jumped out of his seat. Everything stopped as all heads turned to Richie. 

"Did you hear that shit, man?" Richie said to Mr. King who crossed his arm over his chest and gave Richie his best stern teacher look. “It sounded like an invasion of grasshopper, the school should look into that, you know? Or it could/" 

"Mr.Tozier, please sit down. We were all listening to Edwards presentation." 

"I was done anyway" Eddie whispered and almost ran back to his seat next to Ben. He could hear a few snickers from his classmates as he did so. For a moment Mr. King looked stunned but then he shook his head and turned to Richie. 

"Well then Mr. Tozier, since you’ll already standing up maybe you would like to present to the class next" 

Richie face turned in to a big smile which showed all his shiny teeth. 

"I’ll thought you never asked" Richie said and danced walk over to the front of the classroom. 

"My presentation is about Jane Austin" 

Eddie’s eyes widen with shock. He loved Jane Austin and had almost made his presentation about her. But decided that people in his class already had enough things about him they could make fun of. He would had never taken Richie for someone loved books like “Pride and Prejudice” or “Sense and Sensibility”. Maybe there was some truth Ben’s two side theory after all. Richie cleared his throat. 

"Jane Austin was a Brittish novelist from the 18th century who had a loving relationship with time travel Clara Oswald" 

This was fled with a moment of silent before a fit of laughter broke out in the classroom.  
Never mind. He’s still just a jerk, Eddie thought and put the palm of his hand to his forehead in exasperation.  
Richie went on explaining why Jane and Clara was the best ship ever. He even went on a little rant about how “doctor who” use to be “the shit” and now it was like “just okay”. He even had time to utter half of the phrase “Now David Tennant, that’s a man who I would like to go d-”. Before Mr. King cut him off. 

"That’s enough, Mr. Tozier! Sit down" 

Richie skipped back to his seat like a little school girl. Mr. King took a moment to pick himself up again. 

"Let us move on. As you all know senior year is all about stress, drinking, partying and self-discovery" 

"Don’t forget them bitches" Richie screamed with a horribly Drake imitation. The class laugh, Eddie shock his head and rolled his eyes. Mr. King gave Richie a look saying “this is your last waring” before counting. 

"BUT it also about preparing for the future. And in the future, you’ll have to work with a lot of different people. I’m telling you all this because the schoolboard has decided to add a group assignation element to this class" 

The class grunt in unison. Group assignation are the worst, and no one like them. Mr. King who was a relative young teacher understood the pain.  
"I know, I know. But there is noting we can do right now. The board is having another meeting in December, I’ll rise the complain then. But for now, let just try not to kill each other, okay?" 

Mr. King turned to his desk and held up a top hat. 

"So, I will pair you up in teams of two, but I thought that it would be more interning to let fate decide" Mr King said with a playful grin. "So, you who are born with in the first six months of the year stand over at this wall and you who are born in the other six months stand over at the other wall" 

The sound of chair being pushed back and people moving around spread in the room. Stan and Eddie who was born in July and September respectably stood over at one side of the wall while Ben and Beverly stud on the other side. Eddie know that Ben was born in early June and Beverly was born on the 13th of February. The day before valentine day, which is how she got the nickname “Aphrodite” by Eddie. Bev hated the nickname, she thought that it was corny and stupid. Eddie also notices that Richie Tozier and Bill Denbrough stood across from him. Mr King looked around the room, inspect the crowd. 

"Oh Mr Hanscom, do forgive me. I forget to mention that I put you in the late year category, so the group would be even. If you would be so kind" Mr King made gesture towards Eddie’s group and Ben quickly changed side. 

"Now you on the late side will draw the name of your partner for the rest of year" Mr King said with a dramatic tone "You may not switch name with a friend or changes you partner. After you have received your partner I suggest that you sit down and work out a schedule that work for both of you. You will find paper with your assignment on my desk. Remember your groupwork counts just as much as your serpent work on your grades. So, let’s rock and roll" 

Mr King held the hat up to the first kid in Eddie’s group and the game had begun. Eddie realized with horror that he only one of his friends stood by the opposite wall, not that it would had made a huge different when you only have three friends. But that meant that he would most likely have to work with a stranger. Eddie looked over at his classmates and weighed his option. Working with Bill Denbrough would be his best option, considering that Bill Denrough was Mr King no so secret favourite student. Bill was a good writer and storyteller, but more important Bill was a nice guy. Eddie know this because long time ago they had been good friends. But this was before, and Eddie didn’t like to think about how their friendship had ended. His worst option would most definitely be Henry Bowers. Eddie glanced over to where the worst person in all of Derry stood. Henry looked like he would rather to put his fist through drywall then be here. He had been held back a year which meant that he didn’t have to wait to break or his free time to terrorise Eddie and his friends. The new semester had only just begun but Henry had all ready in two fights which one was with a teacher. Henry Bowers was a class A asshole and everybody in Derry know it. Mr. King held up the hat to Eddie, he swallowed hard and send a quiet pray. 

“Please God, have mercy on my soul, if you put me with Henry Bower my mom will have to pick me up in a body bag.” 

Then he drew a name for the hat and for a moment it like look God had answered to his prays. 

"Richard Tozier” 

At closer consideration it might have been Satan that was on call duty that day. Eddie looked over at Ben on his right. Ben had a dreaming look upon his face. 

"Psst, Ben who did you get?" He whispered, wakening Ben from his daydream. Ben showed him the note. 

"Beverly Marsh” 

Eddie sighed and then smiled to Ben. 

"Good luck, man" 

Ben’s crush on Beverly Marsh had been the subject of countless conversations between himself, Ben and Stan. Even if Stan usually would just come with completely useless advice or not care at all. Eddie didn’t have the heart to make Ben switch with him. Instead he turned to Stan on his left. 

"Stanley, please trade with me" 

"What? No way" 

"Come on! Be a friend" 

"No, I happen to like mine" Stan said and crossed his armed over his chest. Eddie snapped the note from his hand and read it. 

“William Denrough” 

"Ah come on" Eddie said to himself. 

Stan snapped back the note and said with his face completely deadpanned. 

"I can’t help that I’m one of God’s chosen people" 

Eddie looked at his friends as they walk over to their new partners. That sense of frustration and anger that Eddie always seem to have bubbled inside of him, was make it way up his throat and all he wanted to do was scream. Then an idea popped in to his head and he walks over to his backpack, takes out his notebook and rips off a tiny piece of paper. He can her people in the background talking to their partners. He heard Bev said “We’re partners? Thanks God I thought I would have to work with someone lame like Greta Bowie or something”. He couldn’t hear what Ben answer, but he was pretty sure that the boy must be the same colour as a tomato right now. He could however hear Richie going around and very loudly fake proposing to girls who he wanted to be his partner. Eddie takes a deep breath. 

“please God… let it work” 

"Mr. King, I think there was something funny with my note. It was blank" Eddie said and held up the blank piece of paper that he took for his note book. He tried to give Mr. king a confident smile. But it come of more as a nerves grin.  
Mr. King took off his glasses and looked at Eddie for a while which made him very uncomfortable. Eddie wasn’t very good at lying to adults but saw no other way out of this mess. Mr. King sighed. 

"Has Richard Toizer done something to personal offend you, Mr Kaspbrak?" 

Eddie was taking a back by this answer and didn’t know what to say. Did you see what he did like 10 minutes ago? 

"Sir I don’t… why would… what?" He stared but Mr. King interrupted him. 

"You’re not a dumb boy, Edward. So, don’t play one" 

Eddie could feel the colour in his face rising. He looked down at his feet before saying. 

"I just think that personalities would crash, and we would get any work done" 

"You must give people a chance, Edward. Sometimes they can surprise you even if they are a little… extra" 

"Extra doesn’t even begin to cover it, sir" Eddie said and sighed. Mr King gave him a smile. 

"If anything happens just tell me and I’ll put you with someone else" 

"Believe me, I will" 

"Mr Tozier, would you be so kind to come over here" 

Richie who was in the middle of preforming Celine Dion’s “My heart will go on” to Beverly, very much to Ben Hanscom’s dismay. He was down on his knees, singing his head off. Richie held one of Bev’s hands in his and were make fake waling movements with the other. “Mr. Tozier!” Mr. King tried again, this time a bit louder. This worked better. Richie dropped Bev’s hand, get up and come over to Mr. King’s desk. He sat down on Mr. King’s desk like one of those sexy secretaries from the movies. 

"Yes, my love" he said, and Eddie cringed. 

"Mr Tozier, I must have mix up the notes before. You see Mr. Kaspbrak here just got a blank piece of paper" 

Eddie was thankful to Mr. King for not exposing he’s lying ass to Richie because that probably wouldn’t had help the situation. Richie looked at Eddie for a moment and then his face lit up in one huge smile. 

"Are you telling me I get work with this cutie?" Richie said and stood up from the desk. Eddie gave Mr. King a look that seem to say, “please don’t do this to me”. But Mr. King only looked down in his papers. Eddie turned around to walk over to his backpack when Richie an arm around his shoulders and give Eddie a light noogie, messing up his perfectly styled hair. 

"How ya doing, Eddie Spaghetti?" He said and laugh. Eddie pushed Richie away furious. 

"Don’t do that and that’s not my fucking name" Eddie walked over to backpack and took out his schedule. Richie fallowed with his hand in his pockets, smiling from ear to ear. 

"Oh! come on, Spaghetti man, it was just a joke" 

Eddie combed his fingers throw his hair trying to make it better. He ignored Richie and looked at his schedule before saying very calmly. 

"Call it whatever you want, I didn’t find it funny" 

"Impossible" Richie said grinning like the Cheshire cat. "I’m hilarious. 

Eddie let out an irritated little grunt. He could feel deep angry feeling start bubbling up inside him. 

"I’m free today after school 15.30. We could meet in the library and make up a plan for the project. Does that work for you? " 

"I guesses" Richie said and surged which made Eddie want to flip a table. Richie haven’t even looked at his own schedule to make sure he didn’t have class then. Eddie want to slap his smug face. But Richie was unknowably saved by the bell. 

"Good, I’ll see you there" Eddie said and left before Richie could say anything. Richie watch him leave and thought to himself “This will be really fun or a complete fucking train wreck”


	3. The library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter but I will make longer one soon. Feel free to leave me some of your thoughts and feedback

It was 16.10 when Eddie had abandoned all hope that Richie would come. He could feel that anger and frustration that was always somehow present, build up in his body. Eddie wondered why he was even surprised, he knew that was going to happened. Maybe if he was lucky he could make it back home before his mom. He could get some cleaning done before he had to start on the food. Eddie was just about to leave when Richie came bolting throw the doors. He was sweaty and still in his gym clothes, when he saw Eddie his face lit up with a confident smile. Riche waved and walked over to Eddie. 

"Where are you going? The party just got here" He said and sat down at the table Eddie had picked out for them. Eddie just stared at him too enraged to talk at first. 

"You’re late" He finally said with such an icy tone that it would make most people shiver. But Richie Tozier only laugh. 

"Calm down Eds, you’re fair to pretty to dead of a heart attack at the tender age of eighteen. I’m like 10 minutes late geez" 

"NO! You are 40 minutes late. We decide to meet here at 15.30 and it’s now" Eddie looked down on his watch "16.14 so you’re actually 44 minutes late" 

Richie rubbed his neck like a child that just been caught lying. He smiled but it was an apologising smile. 

"Yeah, I forgot that I had track training after school on Wednesdays" 

"Maybe if you would have check your schedule before this wouldn’t had happened" Eddie said and glared at him with hatred in his eyes. 

"yeah, yeah whatever! I’m here now, aren’t I? Can we just get this thing over with?" 

"Fine." Eddie said reluctantly and sat down next to Richie. "I thought we could start with the first part of the text and go over themes and setting then start writing-" 

"Oh, I haven’t read it yet" Richie said and yawned. 

"You haven’t read it yet?" 

"Nope was it any good? No spoilers though please I hate when-" 

"Then what the FUCK are you doing here?" Eddie almost screamed at Richie which made the librarian give him a disapproving look. Eddie lowered his voice to a whisper and continued. 

"Why do you insist on wasting my time like this?" 

"I did think we were going start right away!" 

"What did you think we were going to do?" 

"I don’t know, I was think at least some over the clothes action but I’m down with going below the belt too" Richie said with the world biggest smirk. Eddie couldn’t believe his ears. Did this boy think that they would… Eddie could feel the heat rushing to his face. No! of course not! This was Richie Tozier, everything was a joke to this kid. He just wanted to get a rise out of Eddie and it was working. Eddie decided that he had enough with all of this and sprung up from his chair. 

"I’m leaving, asshole" 

Richie leaned back in his chair and stared at Eddie. His lip was pushed back in a smile, but it was a stiff, joyless smile. 

"You’re a bit of a dick. Do you know that?" 

"Excuse me?" Eddie could feel the anger finally boiling over. "You show up almost an hour late, doesn’t even apologize, isn’t prepared to work yet I’m the dick." 

"Yeah, you’re the dick! Maybe I would have been keener to work on this if haven’t been the fact that you clearly didn’t want to work with me “Oh, you drew blank piece of paper!” Do you really think I buy that? Do me a favour, and pull that huge stick out of your ass, Please. You’re always so fucking rude to me" 

"Maybe I’m rude to you all the time because all you do is make fun of me, giving me nickname, calling me short, comparing me to a munchkin" 

"That was a joke but maybe you don’t know those are since you have no sense of humour whatsoever. So that’s the problem here? I tell too many jokes? Well excuse me, princess!" 

"No that’s not the problem! The problem is that you, some arrogant big city brat just waltzes in here expecting everything to be handed to you. I didn’t want to work with you because you never do the work. You just show up to class, tells some loud, obnoxious joke and don’t do shit." Eddie saw how Richie face dropped, and he looked hurt for a second before a dark shadow fell over his face. He knew that he had cross the line eight yards ago, but he couldn’t stop. All the anger that had built up over such a long time had just exploded. It was all come up like word vomit. 

"And the worst part is that it works! people just let you do that because you’re rich. You just smile and gets what you want while I have to work hard every day to get anywhere. Derry is a shithole and I trying to get out of here. I won’t let you or anyone also drag me down. So yeah, tell all the jokes you want because in the end that is all you’ll ever be. A fucking joke. But you don’t care! NO because you can just use daddy’s money to buy your way out" 

This was the last straw for Richie. His eyes widen and turned black with fury. He flew out of his chair and grepped the collar of Eddie blue bottom-up. His voice was low and threating. 

"Don’t talk about shit you don’t understand, Kaspbrak." 

"THAT’S ENOUGH" A deep man’s voice shouted from the doors. It was Mr. King’s. The librarian had gotten so scared by their heated argument, that she went to get him for protection. Richie let go of Eddie collar and gave him a hard push. Eddie lost his balance and fell to the ground. Richie turned on the heel and walked out of the room. Mr King called out his name, but Richie didn’t even look back. 

Eddie who was still on the floor pulled his backpack closer towards him and took out his inhalator. He put it to his lips and took a deep, gulping breath. For the past two years, he hadn’t used his inhalator once but then Richie Toizer moved to Derry and almost punched him in the face.


	4. The next day

“You both have two weeks detention for fighting in the school library” This was the first thing Mr. King had told Richie and Eddie as they sat in his office the following day. “That’s fair” Richie thought to himself but still crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Eddie. Eddie just ignored him and tried to listen to Mr. King.  
“You two will help Mrs. Plummer in the library every day after school for two weeks” Richie just sighed at this. “Great! dad’s going to love this”. He glared over to Eddie again, trying to guilt trip him more. But Eddie’s face had turned all white and he looked like he might just faint. He looked down at his hand which were close to hard fits. 

“And I also think you two would want to apologize to each other, because I’m not giving you new partners.” This was meet with loud objections for both parties. But Mr. King just waited and then said 

“Or I’m failing you both for this whole class” 

Richie’s stomach dropped, and he could feel himself starting to sweat. Richie couldn’t fail. That was his dads only rule. He stared to freak out a little but lucky for him so was Eddie. 

“You can’t do that!” He said sounding angry jet scared. “That’s against school guidelines.” 

Mr. King just gave Eddie an icy stare. 

“Well I could just call your parents and tell them that-“ 

“NO” Both Richie and Eddie yelled as one. They looked at each other, surprised over the other’s reaction. Mr. King lean back in his chair and gave away a sigh that said, “last chance kiddos, I won’t change my mind on this”. Eddie meet Richie’s eyes and at first Richie was afraid Eddie was going to jump him or something. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you about being late” 

“I’m sorry I pushed you” 

The whole thing felt like a middle school assembly thing about problem solving on the playground. If someone is mean to you, what should you do? A. Hit them B. Tell a grown-up or C. forgive them. Eddie look like he was having an internal crisis and Richie almost felt bad for the guy. But then he remembered that he was a rude little runt without a sense of humour. Eddie cleared his throat and continued. 

“I hope you can forgive me and that we can put are difference aside, so that we work together on this project” 

Eddie held out his hand to Richie, waiting on him to shake it. Richie looked at Eddies nervous face and smiled. 

“Of course, I forgive you good sir, and it would be an honour to work with you again my dear Edward. I only hope that YOU can forgive me for my childish jokes and personal attacks. I don’t hate you because you’re short, you’re short because I hate you. And I’m sorry about that” 

Then he took Eddie’s hand and pressed it hard, all this while smiling like a madman. Eddie’s eyes look like they were going to pop out of sockets. Mr. King seem to follow the whole thing with great interest. You could hear that Eddie was holding back the anger the next time he spoke. 

“Good! Wonderful! Why don’t we go outside and talk about the details?” 

“Splendid!” Mr. King said and smiled. “Now don’t forget to be in the library by 16.30” 

“That late?!” Eddie asked with a dumbfounded look on his face. 

“Yes, is there problem here, Mr. Kaspbrak?” Mr. King asked, studying Eddie’s reaction. Richie could see sweat forming on Eddie’s forehead and he once again looked like he might faint. Eddie lowered his eyes to the floor. 

“No, that is no problem, sir” he muttered. 

“Good, you can go now” Mr King said and both Richie and Eddie hurried out from the office. There was a moment of silent where they just looked at each other. Then Eddie cleared his throat. 

“Okay! So, sense we are stuck together after school why don’t we try to work on the project before our detention. I’m free from 15.30.” 

“Oh I can’t” Richie began but didn’t have a changes to finish before Eddie bolt in. 

“Really!? You’re just going to start all this shit again! Did you even listen to Mr. King?” 

Richie looked at the short boy in front of him. Richie was a foot taller than Eddie and “How can something so small be so loud?” flew across Richie’s mind before he put his hand on Eddie’s shoulder. 

“NO, I LISTEN GOOD” He answered very loudly and slowly as if Eddie was hard of hearing. “BUT I HAVE DRAMA CLUB TO 16 TODAY” 

“Stop that, your moron!” Eddie swatted Richie’s hands away, his breathing was fast and heavy. Richie could see that Eddie Kaspbrak was about to explode. But he couldn’t help himself sometimes, the word just continued coming. 

“Such a rude boy” Richie said and shook his head. Eddie’s dark brown eyes meet his and for a moment they just glared at one another. Then Eddie inhaled the biggest, deepest breath Richie had ever seen a human take and reached in to his backpack. He scribbled something on a piece of paper and hand it to Richie.  
“Texts me the damn time and just leave me the fuck alone” And with that he was gone. Leaving Richie stand there with Eddie phone number in hand and with a confused look on his face. 

Late in the cafeteria Richie sat with his friend Mike Hanlon and ate lunch. He and Mike had track together and Richie really enjoyed his company. Mike was smart, charismatic and funny which were all trades that Richie held in high regard. But Richie also liked him because he had a warm heart and always thought about others. However, Mike had been home-schooled since he was little and had just recently started a normal school. Richie had noticed that Mike sometime did some in his opinion “weird shit”. Like saying grace before eating his packed lunch or calling the teaches by theirs first name. Mike could also be very blunt with his feeling and opinion which Richie admired but sometimes it would be a bit much. Richie looked over at the table where Eddie Kaspbrak sat with his friends. He knew the girl’s name was Beverly Marsh and that she sometime had cigarettes that she was willing to share. He liked Beverly, she was cool, funny and easy to talk with. Why she was friends with a wet blanket like Eddie he would never figure out. Richie really couldn’t remember the names of the other two boys, but he thought the one was with curly hair was named Stanford or something. It didn’t matter in the end, what mattered was that he had to do a stupid group project with someone who hated him. Richie put his head on the table and let out a huge grunt. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Mike asked with an amused look on his face. Richie turned his head, so he could to look at Mike. 

“Please tell me I’m pretty, Mikey. My ego needs it” 

“I doubt that, you probably have the biggest ego out of anyone I have ever meet” 

“Yeah well” Richie said and robbed his neck, “it got a little bruised yesterday” 

“Did you get rejected? By who? Was its Greta Bowie?” 

“No Eddie Kaspbrak” 

Mike raised an eyebrow and Richie told him what had happened in the library the day before. 

“Well, he’s not wrong” Mike said with a shrug. “I mean you do contently drag on him for being short” 

“He is short! It’s not my fault” 

“Who are we talking about?” 

Bill sat down at their table. Bill Denrough was another friend to Richie. Bill was a tall pretty boy with shiny auburn hair and blue eyes. He oversaw the school’s newspaper and an active member of the writer’s club. But he also a nice guy with a great sense of humour and Richie really enjoyed his company. Bill use to have a pretty severe speech impediment as a kid and use to stutter like a fool. But thanks to a private speech therapist Bill would speak more or less perfectly. Even if Richie sometimes could hear him stutter on long words or when he got nervous. Just like Mike he could be a bit socially awkward for time to time but Richie still liked him. Richie turned to Bill and answered 

“Eddie Kaspbrak” 

“His mom is crazy, dude” 

“Is she hot?” 

“Oh yeah and she’s totally your type, dipshit” Richie and Mike laugh at this remark. 

“No, She just batshit crazy my friend. Me and Eddie used to be friends in like the third grade but after Georgie died she told Eddie we couldn’t be friends anymore. She told him that my whole family were sinners and that why Georgie died or some bullshit like that. My mom got super mad and it turned in to this whole thing” 

Bill looked down at his lunch. Thinking about George always made Bill sad. Bill’s brother George hade died of cancer when he was seven. Bill never really talked about it, but Richie had heard from Mike that it had been a really shitshow. The doctor even amputee one of George’s arms but noting helped. Mike put his arm around Bill’s shoulder which made him look up. Bill smiled a weak smile. 

“I’m fine, I just… well anyway Eddie’s mom is a bitch” 

“Well her son seems to be walking in her footsteps. He’s working his way up to super asshole” Richie said and took a sip of his soda. Bill shook his head. 

“No Eddie is a good guy. When he’s mom forbite him to hang out with me, Eddie use to call me on the phone every day to his mom fund out. Then he stared writing me letters” 

“Really? Little stickers on them saying “I think I’m better then everyone”, Richie scoffed. Bill rolled his eyes. Mike who seem to be the groups voice of reason sighed and said. 

“You just don’t know him jet Rich. Remember people are completed, they aren’t just one thing” 

“Huh?”


	5. The library date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a while, I had a lot to do at work but I going to trying to post more.

At 16.20 Richie walk into the library. He wanted to make a point of being been there 10 minutes early. But when he walked in to the sparsely populated library cocky as ever, he notices that Eddie Kaspbrak was already siting at a table, working on his homework. So, Richie did that only thing he saw fitting for the situation. He sat down across from Eddie and just stared at him. He did this that most cartoony over the top way possible so that Eddie would have way of ignoring him. And his plan worked, after a while he looked up for his notebook. He put his hand together like if he was praying for strength and let out a big sigh. 

“Can you just try to be a bit more civilized? But don’t hurt yourself in the process. I know it must be hard” 

“I’m on time, baby” Richie said and leaned back in his chair. Eddie was clearly getting very annoyed with Richie. He let out a grunt and said. 

"So, what do you want? A fucking Goldstar?” 

“I swear you get yourself worked up to easily, It’s kinda cute. Your little face gets all red” Richie said as he reached over to mockingly pinch Eddie’s cheek. Eddie was having none of it and smacked Richie’s hand away. 

“Oh! that’s so gross! Do you even wash your hands?” 

“This old thing?” Richie said and looked down at his hands and then up at Eddie’s face. He smiled and stared sucking on his index finger in an overtly sexual way. Or that’s at least what Richie thought but, in reality he looked like a fish how was trying to eat his left fin. Richie was trying to get under Eddie’s skin and it seem to be working. Eddie grunt in disgust and pulled out a small bottle of hand disinfectant from his backpack. Richie throw back his head laughing. 

“Sweet lord! Are you for real?” 

Eddie stared to rub his hand with hand disinfectant and shot Richie a dirty look 

“Yes I’m real! Do you know how many bacteria there are on a human hand? And how many of those bacteria that can kill you?” 

“You must be real fun at parties, Eds” 

Eddie’s face gained a rosy red color and he muttered 

“I don't go to parties” 

“Oh really, why is that, Edward?” Richie asked with a spark in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. 

“Because it’s a waste of time and energy. That’s probably why you’re the light of every party” 

Eddie hissed at Richie, who didn’t stop smirking but the spark in his eyes had disappeared. The tension was growing thick in the room. Richie tried to laugh the whole thing off, but his attempt came off as week and unsure. 

“You’re really wining me over here, Eddie. I’m glad we’re working together again” He said this with only a hint of sarcasm. But before Eddie could answers Mrs. Plummer Appeared from behind a shelf. 

“Now boys, If I was you, I would be a little nicer to my partner. I don’t think anyone of us want you to be here longer then you need.” She said and pushed back her glasses on her nose. “Should we begin?” 

The first day Mrs Plummer just show them around and told them to what they would be doing. She showed them how to categories the books into the right shelfs and where the Cleaning supplied was stored. Then she pretty much left them with some book to categories and the promise that she would come back in an hour. Before Mrs. Plummer left them all alone, she gave them a word of warning. 

“If anyone of you two try to pull what you did in here the other day, I well have Mr. King throw you out faster then you can say “It wasn’t me”. Understood?" 

With that she was gone. Both boys sighed and looked at each other. Then Richie made a gesture saying, “after you”. Eddie started on the books and soon got a hang of the system. Richie on the other hand was mostly just staking books on top of each other and pushing the book cart forward. He sometime tried to put a book in its place but mostly just ended up messing it up. Eddie was stating to lose his patience. After about ten minutes of silence and book categorizing, Richie got bored. So, he did what he thought to the lest annoying thing to do in this situation. He started humming on “bohemian rhapsody” and taping his foot to the beat. Eddie whole body immediately stared to stiffen, and he need a moment to calm himself before he was able to politely tell Richie. 

“Please be quiet, I need to focus for this” 

“Please be quiet, I need to focus for this” I think I found the name of Eddie Kaspbrak’s sex tape.” Richie said with one off his trademark smiles. 

“Haha.” Eddie said dryly, “Hey Jerry Seinfeld do you have any own material, or do you steal everything from Brooklyn 99?” 

“You watch Brooklyn 99?” Richie asked genuinely surprised. 

“Even the Dalai Lama watches Brooklyn 99. That show is awesome” 

“Yeah I know. I just didn’t take you for the type. I thought the joke might just go over your head-“ 

“Let me guess because I’m too short” 

Richie snorted with laughter at this comeback. 

“I was going to say because you have no sense of humour, But I might need to take that one back. That’s was much better. You can be really funny when you put your mind to it, Eds” 

“Coming from you I’m sure that is an insult” 

“Take it which ever way you want, Eddie boy” 

This was followed by a few moments silent which soon become to much for Richie Tozier to bare. 

“So, what do you do when you’re not watching Brooklyn 99 alone?” 

“I don’t watch it alone! I watch it with Bev, she’s the one with Netflix.” 

“Right... The Eddie Kaspbrak paradox” 

“I’m sorry. What?” 

“I was just thinking out loud. You see I’m trying to figure out why one of the coolest people in the world is hang out with the human version of a dish rag.” Eddie gave Richie a dirty look before answering. 

“Well maybe she’s not as shallow and immature as you. Beside we known each other like all our lives” 

“Yeah, I guess I would have to know you for a lifetime too before I started to like you” 

“I’m not even going to dignify that with an answer.” Eddie said and turn to the book shelfs. 

“Couldn’t think of anything? Don’t worry it happens to the best of us. 1 in 5 men say they have trouble preforming under pressure” The corners of Eddies mouth moved a little, it almost looked like he was holding back a smile. Almost. He soon become his old grumpy self again. 

“How about you stand over there and I stand over here and we just don’t talk to each other?” 

“Now, that could be the title to your second sex tape” 

An hour later Mrs. Plummer returned and said they could leave. Eddie left the moment Mrs. Plummer said, “you can go boys”. He practically ran out of the library. Richie watch he from a far and thought “Poor boy… he must really hate me”. The school was pretty much empty, so Richie got is stuff and walk out of the door. He was about to walk over to his car on the parking lot when he saw someone he knew siting on the school’s steps. 

“Hey, are you still here?” 

Beverly flinch, it seemed like Richie had wake her up for a daydream. 

“Oh, hi Richie. I was just… waiting I guess” 

She ones again turned to the sky and stared spacing out. Richie figured that she probably didn’t want to talk but that she also didn’t want to be alone. So, he sat down next to her on the steps. They were quiet for a moment. 

“You wouldn't have a smoke now would you? I could really use one.” 

Bev handed him her cigarette packet and Richie gave a happy little sigh. 

“You’re truly an angel send for a haven, Marsh” 

“Yeah, I get that a lot” Bev said and smiled. It seemed like she finally had woken up for your daydream. She took a puff on her cigarette and looked at Richie. 

“So how was your library date? It was the only thing Eddie could talk about at lunch” 

“I have to ask! Why do you hang out with him, Marsh?” 

“Because he’s sweet and one of my best friends” 

“Right! He’s a real charmer that Eddie boy” 

“I have known him for most of my life. He’s a good friend even if he can be a bit… much sometime. But there is nothing he wouldn’t do for his friends.” 

Her face sifted when she talked about Eddie, it become lighter and sunny again. “She truly loves he” Richie thought. If the angel who was Beverly March could see something good in him, he must at least be okay. A car drove up to the steps and honked. 

“Bevvy come on! Get in” It was Tom Rogan yelling from the driver site in his BMW. Tom Rogan was in the other senior class and Richie only had gym with him, so he didn’t really know him. He known that Tom was on the football team and part of the more popular crowd. Beverly waved at Tom to wait. Richie rose to his feet and offered Beverly a hand. She smiled at him and before she slipped away to Tom’s car, she let five words leave her lips. 

“Be kind to my boy” 

The second Beverly got in the car, Tom drove away in a rapid speed. Richie could hear the tire screaming and loud rap music blasting for the car as they drove down the street. What had she meant by those word? He had tried to be his charming self, but Eddie had only hissed at that. Shouldn’t she tell her boy to be kind to him? It was not like she was going anywhere, Richie thought as he walked over to his own car. 

The next day at lunch Richie notice that the world seem to have sifted a bit. He couldn’t really put his finger on what is was. He looked over to Eddie’s table and notice that Bev was missing. He looked around a little before he saw her at a table with Tom and some off the other popular kids. “It’s not that weird if they’re dating and all” Richie thought to himself, but it was something weird about it, something just felt so out of place. He looked back at Eddie’s table and managed to capture Eddie’s eyes. He felt it too.


	6. I owe you one

It had been over a week since their first detention in the library. Eddie had stared to notice something weird was happing. Bev had been Ignoring him almost all week. She sat with her boyfriend at lunch and only occasionally talked to Eddie and his gang. She even missed their movie night to hang out with Tom. The movie night was a sacred tradition and which you were only allowed to miss if you had to work or was dying. Eddie only saw her at school and never by the apartment. He figured that things might had become sour between Bev and her father. Her dad was a drunk bastard, who drank away half of his money and then spent they other half gambling down at the racetracks. Bev and her father often fought, and Eddie know that it sometime become physically. But when that happen, she had always called Eddie. Even if she would insist that she could handle it on her own. Bev had always trusted enough to tell him what was going on. But now she wasn’t even answering his texts. Eddie was getting worried about her. 

The one person who wouldn’t stop text him was Richie. Eddie should have known that it was a terrible idea to give that trashmouth his number. But jet here he was, get about five texts a day for Richie Toizer. Some of them was about their schoolwork but most of them were not. Eddie would daily receive bad puns and pickup lines such as “Was your mother a beaver? `Cause damn!” and “Are those space pants? Because your ass is outta control!”. Eddie, who know that Richie was trying to make him lose it, tried not to answer to any of these poor excuses to pickup lines. But sometimes he couldn’t help himself. After one that was especially bad (Did it hurt when you fell for haven? Cause you’re the only ten I see) that didn’t even make any sense. Eddie took a deep breath and wrote him this answer. 

“First thing first, are you implying that I'm Satan in this scenario? Second if you don’t stop sending me shit like this I will show them to Mr.King and say that you are sexually harassing me. Which you are! Last, I know you’re only doing this because you think is funny to fuck with me. So, please just stop or be so kind and fall down a well. Thank you!” 

It only took Richie a few moments to reply. 

“My dear Edward, I’m writing this to you in great shook. First, how could I ever call my angel of light for the devil? Secondly, I’m sorry for the inappropriate pickup lines. I’m sorry and I’ll stop. Lastly, I would NEVER, never find pleasure in “fucking with you”. Fucking you on the other hand ; ) that was the last one! Promise! Love, your Richie” 

Eddie rolled his eyes and face palmed. Should he answer? Or would he just make it worst? He put his phone away. He was not going to answer. He was not. He answered the text. 

“Okay Richard. A few things. First, well played smartass. Secondly, if you are so desperate to talk to me. Just talk to me without stupid jokes and shit. You can actually be fun to talk when you’re not being a complete ass” 

It took Richie almost ten minutes to answer this. Eddie didn’t know it, but this message made Richie flustered. He didn’t know what to answer. Jokes was all he had, he didn’t know have to have a conversation without joking around. So, he did the worst thing he could possibly do, he called Eddie. 

"Hello?" Eddie answer. 

"I don’t know how to talk to people without joking. It’s just how I am, Eddie! You are just going accept that me if we’re going to work together, buttercup!" 

"Did you have to call me to say that? I mean you could have just texted me this" 

"Well I was kinda overthinking this whole thing! But you need to know, Eds! I’m a clown and I’m comfortable with that" 

"Right. I notice that. I just saying stop bother me with your Richieism. You don’t have to do all that talk to me. But I don’t think you really want to talk to me. You just want to mess with me, like everyone else!" 

There was a moment of silent. Eddie almost Richie had hanged up but then he heard a low voice saying. 

"I’m sorry if I made you feel that way" 

Was this really Richie? Or had he been replaced with a sad robot? Eddie didn’t know what to say at first. 

"It’s fine… let’s just move on" 

Richie agreed and sounded much happier when he continued. 

"So, what are you doing, Eds?" 

"Homework, what about you?" 

They stared talking about homework and their teachers and classes they were taking. The call was nice even though Eddie could help but feeling a little weird. Something was starting to change within him, he kinda liked talking to Richie. And that Friday afternoon something else changed too. They were back in detention, their last detention for the time being. 

Eddie was working at a rapid speed, place books right and left. He looked at his watch, he had to leave in ten minutes if he was going to make it to work in time. But they still had two shelves left to organise, chairs to move and the floor to sweep before they could leave. Eddie sighed. He was so dead. If Robert didn’t fire him right there and then, he would have Eddie work the weekend. “Weekend are for cleaning and praying, Eddie” His moms voice echoed inside his head. Eddie could feel the familiar feeling of his throat, the feeling that something was choking him. 

"Eds, I pretty sure we’re suppose to put books in facing outwards" Richie said, and Eddie looked up at the self and the complete mess he had crated. His attempt to finish as fast as possibly had just resulted in him putting books up willy-nilly. Some books were upside down, others were turned so you couldn’t see the title and most of them were placed on the wrong self. Eddie grunted and leaned is forehead on the front of the book self. He took a moment to compose himself again then stared all over again. 

"Why are you in such a hurry to get out of here? Is my company really that bad?" 

"No not when you keep your mouth shut" Eddie realized what he just said and froze. But Richie only laugh and said 

"Eddie Kaspbrak, get off a good one!" 

"I’m sorry that was mean. No, I’m stressed because if I don’t show up at work soon my boss is sure to fire me" Eddie said and run his hands through his hair. Richie studied him for a moment before he stared to clean up Eddie’s mess. 

"Well why don’t you just go?" 

Eddie turned to Richie with a questing look on his face. But Richie seem to be really focused on the order of the book in the self. 

"I’m just saying, we almost done here, anyway right? I think I can handle the rest." 

Eddie wasn’t fully convinced. 

"You’re not going to run to Mr. King as soon as I leave the room, are you?" 

"I’m no monster, Eddie. I’m a normal guy just like you expect I’m superhot" Richie lend against the bookshelf and fired away on of his shit eating smiles. Eddie rolled his eyes but smiled a little at Richie. 

"Thank you… I’ll make it up to you" 

"Oh yeah, I’ll make sure of it. Now go" 

Eddie gather his things and walked over to the door. He turned to Richie and opened his mouth like if was going to say something but then swiftly changed his mind. He just shot Richie a smile and then left the room. Richie counite to work and he was doing good. “Damn Rich, you’re handsome devil! You’re doing really good”. The door opened and interrupted Richie’s thought. Mr. King walked in and looked around. 

"Where’s Eddie?" 

"In the bathroom, sir. We were aloud at least one I think. or is it prison rules? Do we have to ask you before we take a shit?" 

"Would you just give him this when he gets back?" 

He handed Richie some papers and left. Richie down on the papers. “Scholarships applications…huh?” Richie thought and put it in his backpack. “What are you up to, Eddie boi?” 

A day later Richie was hanging out alone by the arcades parking lot. Richie Toizers weekend had not gone of to a great start. His dad was back in town which never was a good thing. So, Richie had decided to spend some time away from home. He called around, talk to his friends and trying to find someone to hang out with. But he had no luck. Mike was busy helping out at his church and Bill had to work. So, Richie was all alone and he didn’t like it. He couldn’t go home so he decided to just sleep in his car. 

It was a nice car, it had been a gift for his father when they moved to Derry. So, Richie would have something to “amuse” himself with. Richie know that “amuse” meant to keep he out of the way for his father. But Richie didn’t really mind. A nice car meant he could go to nice places and meet nice people. Also, chicks loved the car. Richie thought about this for a moment. “Girls”. Maybe he should drive home to some girl from school. Amy, who he been dating late, would forgive him if he bought her some flowers. Richie turned the key once nothing happened. “that’s weird” he thought and turn the key again this time with a little more power. This time the car almost stared but then gave away an angry little roar before dying completely. A cloud of smoke flow up from under the hood. Richie rushed out of the car and opened up the hood. 

Eddie's shift had just ended, and he was on his way home. He led his bike out from the back and saw Richie leaning over the hood of a car and looking very destressed. Richie haven’t seen him yet and Eddie was almost about to just walk by. But then he remembered that he owned Richie Tozier a favour and even if he still didn’t like the guy, he hated being in someone’s dept even more. 

"Do you need help?" He asked, and Richie turn around to look at him. 

"Well, well, well if it is Mr. spaghetti himself" Richie smiled and confidently leaned back on the car. "Unless you know have to fix a car, I don’t think so Eddie boy" 

Eddie sighed and put down the stans on his bike. He put his backpack on the ground and proceed to take off his oversized green cardigan. His mom would have killed him if he got oil on his clothes. Undernet he was wearing a black t-shirt with the print “Summer of my life, 85” in big pink letter on it. Richie only stirred at him. 

"Just move, would you?" 

Richie did as he was told but couldn’t stop smiling. He watches as Eddie stared to look and poke around in the motor. Richie leaned against car and watched Eddie work. After a while Eddie sighed. 

"what are you staring at?" 

"I’m not going to lie… this is a sexy look for you, Eds" 

Eddie just flipped him off. 

"Do you want me to help you with this? Because I have better things to do." 

"Are you kidding? I be dead without you, grease monkey. Beside I’m pretty sure you “own me one”. 

They were both quiet for a moment and then Richie asked. 

"How do you even know how to fix a car?" 

"My moms car break downs all the time and she think the mechanic is trying to steal all our money. So, she stopped bringing it in and well that didn’t really help the situation. I didn’t really have a choice." 

Richie nodded. 

"What are you doing out here?" 

"I work at the arcade, I just got off work" 

"You work at the arcade?" Richie eyes grow wide with excitement 

"Yeah?" Eddie said and looked up from the hood 

"That’s so awesome, I always love arcades and this town have the best vintage game collections I have ever seen" 

"Yeah I know… Bob is very prude over it and he won’t stop talking about it" 

"I wouldn’t shut up either if I had such a great collection of street fighter!" 

"Well you never shut up no matter what so…" 

"True, true my dear! But people love to watch this mouth move" Richie said with a grin. 

"I can’t see why" Eddie said with a sly smile. 

Richie lead in closer. 

"I never seen you drive to school" 

"No, I don’t have my drives license jet and my mom use the car to drive to work and stuff So there's not much time left for practicing driving" 

There was another moment of silence. 

"This is a nice car though" Eddie said and gave it a longing look. He turned to Richie and wiped the sweat of his forehead. "Try it now." 

Richie jumped in the drivers sit and turned the key. The car started to purr like a cat. 

"It worked like a charm, Eds! You’re amazing!" Richie smiled for ear to ear "Come jump in! I’ll drive you home" 

Eddie pick up his stuff from the ground and looked down at the ground. 

"I have my bike so I should probably just…" 

"Right, right it won’t fit in the back..." 

"Well… I’ll see you Monday then" Eddie said and stared to walk away. 

"Yeah, bye Eddie" 

Richie watch Eddie get on his bike and ride away. His body slumped in the sit and he let out a loud sigh. 

“Guess I’m sleeping in the car after all”


	7. The Halloween disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is crazy sometime! what you gonna do? I'm back baby! And I hope you enjoy

“I think we should enter the Halloween costume competition as a group. The group category is always super weak, it will be a piece of cake to winning” 

Richie said one day at lunch. Eddie looked over at his friends who looked very confuse. For some reason Richie and friends had started siting with Beverly at lunch and Richie would always insist that Eddie and his company would sit there too. Eddie didn’t really mind this because it gave him opportunity to talk to Bev. But he could help to think that Richie were up to something. After the whole helping each other out thing, Richie and Eddie become friends. But Eddie would still sometimes catch Richie looking at him for no reason. Richie would of course try his terrible jokes and pick up lines on Eddie whenever he got a chance. But Eddie had also noted that Richie would sit close to him and sometimes make excuses to touch Eddie. He would ruffle his hair, put his arm around his shoulders and stuff like that. Eddie didn’t real mind but still always told Richie to knock it off and get lost. To everyone else at the table amusement. The whole gang, Richie friends and Eddies friends, had started to become real good companions and had planned to do several things together. Richie was now laying out the groundwork for a new plan. 

“We should be Brooklyn 99 gang” He said beaming with pride over his idea. 

“Oh my god YES!” Beverly screamed close to Eddie’s ear, making him lean closer to Ben. “I wanted to do something like this FOREVER” 

The rest of the table agreed that this was a great idea. 

“I should of course be Jake Peralta I mean that just make sense” Richie said like if it was a known fact. 

“And why’s that, trashmouth?” Bill said while shoving French fries in his mouth. 

“The hair, the body and yes, the joke telling abilities. I mean I’m just perfect for the role. Even you have to agreed, Eds” 

“Joke telling abilities? I’m not so sure about that one” Eddie said, and the group laugh. Mike even offered Eddie a high five. Richie was deeply offended by this. 

“And you’re not Jewish” Stanly added. 

“How do you know that, Stan? Have you ever seen my dick?” Richie clapped back. 

“Speaking as a person who has seen your dick” Mike chimed in “I can say with certainty that you are not” 

“Pervert! When were you watching my dick?” 

“Last Wednesday, you were running around locker room butt naked, screaming and tried to helicopter.” 

“oh yeah… I was doing that. Okay! Fine I’m not that Jewish. But I’m still a good fit for Peralta” 

The table agreed with him. Eddie rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t disagree. Richie was a perfect fit for Jake. Stan who usually didn’t care of this kind of things, suddenly said. 

“I’m in… If I get to be Rosa” 

“Stan the man, you never stop surprising me” Richie said with a huge smile. He had started to really warm up to Eddie’s other friends and Stan in particular, who Richie had discovered to have a deadbeat sense of humor. Stan just shrugged. 

“I just relate to Rosa most…We have a lot in common” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way! I mean no one does deadpan and scary like you, Stan the man” 

“I think Ben should be Charles and I will be Terry” Mike said, and everyone agreed 

“Bids on Gina!” Bev screamed 

“What about you, Billy? Who do you want to be?” Eddie asked carefully. Even though they had started to rekindle their old friendship, there was still this unspoken air between them. So, Eddie didn’t always know how to act around Bill. But for now, everything seemed fine. Bill just put his hand under his chin and said 

“I think I will have to sit this out unfortunately, since I’m one of the judges on this year panel” 

“That’s perfect!” Richie said with glee “You can be our man on the inside, our mole. You could sway the odds in our favors” 

“No.” Bill said and pointed one of his fingers at Richie. “I take my job very seriously! I have integrity, I can’t be bought Mr. Man” 

He said the last part like if he was in one of those courtroom dramas on tv. The table cheered at his performant and Richie admitted himself defeated. But his spirit was soon high again and he continued in a sunny tone. 

“So, if Ben is Charles, Mike is Terry and Bev is the lovely Gina?” 

“Yes the one and only” Bev said in her best Gina voice. 

“Then that would leave Amy to Eddie” Richie said and turned to Eddie with a grin. 

“What? No way” Eddie said and leaned back for the table. 

“What are you talking about? You perfect for Amy. She’s bossy, obsessed with order and been right all the time and she got a nice ass. You check of all those boxes” Richie said and wink to Eddie. Eddie shot Richie a dirty look and then said sharply. 

“I’m not going to school in full drag! End of discussion. I could be Hitchcock or Scully instead” 

“Hitchcock and Scully in a packets deal” Mike said with a very serious look on his face “You can’t just pick one and throw the other as side” 

“Fine, then Ben can be the Hitchcook to my Scully” 

“Usually I would be all for that, Eddie but Charles is my favourite character in tv-history” Ben said with a face that seem to say “sorry”. 

“Well I…” Eddie started but Bev cut him off. 

“Come on Eddie! It’s going to be so much fun. It’s Halloween, no one is going to care if you’re in full drag or even if you’re dressed up as big, flying wiener” 

Eddie couldn’t help but to laugh at this and so did the rest of the table. 

“Please Eddie pretty please” Richie said and tried his best puppy eyes on him. 

Eddie stop to think about it but before he could give an answer the bell rang. The group stared to collet their things and hurry off to class, but they all agreed to continue the discussion later. All except Eddie who hurried away to his French class. 

“Eddie boy Wait up!” Richie run up to him. He was smiling as he reached in to his backpack and pull out an envelope “Mr. King told me to give this to you” 

“oh… thank you” Eddie said and held out his hand. Richie put the envelope in Eddie's hand put he didn’t let go off it. He leaned in and whispered in Eddie's ear. 

“Please reconsider the Amy thing. I promise it will fun” 

Then he let go of the envelope, smiled one of his warmest smiles and walked away. He left Eddie with his heart beating fast in his chest. 

Richie rolled in to school on the morning of the Halloween competitions feeling like a million bucks. He looked great in his leatherjacket, sunglasses and fake police badge that he had got with one of those kid playsets. He texted the group and told them to meet up by his looker. To his surprise both Beverly and Mike were already there. Bev was wearing a knitted shirt with a big wolf on it and pink pants. She was also wearing a long brown wig to cover up her own short hair. A big smile appeared on her face when she saw Richie’s outfit. 

“Looking good Peralta!” She said with a laugh and walked over to hug Richie. 

“I know, right!” Richie said and hugged her back,” And you look great as always. I like the touch with the wolf” 

“I only wish I had time to make a “Gina knows best” shirt” She said with a grin. 

Richie turned to Mike. Mike looked almost uncanny as Terry. He was wearing a muscle suit underneath his white shirt and his grey pants was hold up with a pair of red suspenders. In his hand he also had a yogurt packet. 

“Damn Mike! I can believe they let you into school with that gun show” 

Mike laugh at this and started to flex his “muscles” in different poses like a bodybuilder. A few people walking past laughed and someone whistled and said. 

“Yeah shake that ass, Hanlon” 

“Thank you! Thank you” Mike laughed and then bowed “You’re all to kind” 

“Those aren’t your real muscles” a very deadpan voice said behind them. 

Stan was dressed in all black. Black pants, black t-shirt and a black leatherjacket but he also wore a small pin, a heart in pink, purple and blue. Next to him Ben stood wearing almost completely all beige. But his also wore a pin but this one in shape of a slice pizza with the words “pizza is life” written on it. Beverly gave out a happy little scream. 

“Oh my god! You guys look SO good!” 

Ben’s face turned bright red, which looked even reded against his beige shirt. 

“You look amazing, Beverly!” Ben said little too loud. But Beverly only smiled and started taking pictures of the group. 

They were in the middle of doing this when Eddie finally arrived. Richie heard a pair of shoes clicking down the hall. He looked up and saw to his surprise that Eddie had them all beat by a mile. He was wearing a pantsuit with a light pink shirt underneath and black shoes with a small heel. The pantsuit fit his body perfectly and the shoes made him appear taller then he was. Richie let out an impressed whistle and simply said. 

“Wow “ 

Eddie’s cheek turned red 

“it’s my aunts” Eddie murmured 

“And it fit you like glove, Eds” Richie said, giving Eddie the once-over. 

“Here’s the wig, Eddie” Bev said and pulled out a long black wig from her backpack. Richie turned to Eddie with surprised look on his face. 

“I thought that there was no way you’re were going to school in full drag” 

“It’s just a wig, beside you couldn’t really tell who I was supposed to be without it. I couldn’t have that, Richie. The Kaspraks play to win” 

“That’s the attitude, Eds!” Richie said and grimed from ear to ear. “So, team huddle up“ 

The group formed a huddle, Richie put his arm around Eddie’s neck. 

“This is about our changes to win that group costume gold” He said and looked around at his friends. “but for that to happen we need to work as a group. We’ll meet outside the gym hall 11.00 sharp. Okay?” 

“Okay!” The group said as one. 

“Good, break!” 

The group parted and Eddie, Stan and Richie started walking over to their math lesson. Mr Thomas, their math teacher was huge stick in the mud, who always gave ridicules amount of homework was wait for them at the door. To Richie surprise he was wearing a Dracula costume comply with a cape and fake fangs. His white face even whiter do to some cheap powder make up. Richie’s eyes widen and he lean down to Eddie’s ear. 

“You’re seeing this too, right?” he whispered, “I didn’t use too much hairspray this morning and fry my brain?” 

Eddie snorted out a laugh but quickly covered his mouth with his hand. He looked at Richie with a playful smile and said. 

“No, you are definitely using too much hairspray! you smell like one old lady’s bathroom” 

This made Richie throw his head back laughing, Even Stan gave a little smile. 

“Mr. Thomas love Halloween” Eddie continued “he is always one the judges for the costume contest” 

“Is he now?” Richie said and get a sly look in his eyes. “I think is time I showed some interested in my math education!” 

“Well there’s a first for everything I guess” Stan said without moving his face. 

“Save me a seat, Eds!” Richie said and walked over to Mr. Thomas and struck up a conversation with him. Eddie and Stan mad their way over to window and sat down. 

“This classic Richie!” Eddie said with a sigh “If there was a competition in lick boots, he would win every time.” 

Stan let out a sound that was a mix between a laugh and a snort. 

“I mean he is always trying to make himself look good” Eddie said and looked over at Richie.” It’s so…stupid and unnecessary” 

Stan raised an eyebrow and took out his math book from the backpack. 

“So, what you’re saying is that he shouldn’t try so hard to look good because you already think he looks good?” 

Eddie turn his face to Stan, his eyes wide opened and his cheeks had turned a deep shade of red. 

“What?” 

“Is that not what you just said? Stan said in a fake surprised voice and he smiled slyly. 

Eddie tried to form an answer but before he had a change to do so, a shadow had fallen upon the boys. Henry Bower was standing by their table, with him was Patrick Hockstetter, a sadistic boy with greasy black hair and a face full of acne. Just like Bower, Patrick Hockstetter had been held back a year and he was the only “friend” Bower still had in school. Eddie didn’t like Patrick because he made him uncomfortable. Eddie had caught him stirring at him multiple times, licking his lips and winking at him. He had also notice that Patrick would sometimes stand right behind Eddie. Even though he had no way of proving it, Eddie was pretty sure that Patrick several times had tried to sniff his hair. The hairs on Eddie’s neck would stand up if he just looked at Patrick. So, Eddie turned his head and looked straight forward, trying to ignore the visitors. Henry Bower smiled spitefully and lifted a lock from Eddie’s wigs, twisting it around his finger. 

“You look pretty Kaspbrak” Henry said with a smug look that made Patrick break out with laughter. 

Eddie fought the impulse to slap Henry’s hand away and tell him to “get lost”. That would have been like jumping in front of a moving train. Henry reach over and pulled on the other side his wig forcing Eddie to look at him. Eddie tried to keep his cool but could already feel a lump forming in his troth cutting of his air supply. He angerly stirred back into Bowers dark eyes, praying that it would be over. Bower was about to say something when… 

“You’re in my seat Bower” Richie said with a tone that seem to say, “fuck off”. Bower let go off Eddie and turn to Richie. 

“We were just talking! It doesn’t concern you Tozier” 

“When you’re in my seat it does” Richie said sound strong, almost threating. 

He was pining Bower down with this death stare that Eddie never seen him use before. For a moment they seem to be lock in some kind of weird alpha staring competition. Bower finally gave up. He scuffed and stared walk to the back of the classroom. Richie shock his head and sat down in the seat behind Eddie. 

“What an asshole” Richie said under his breath, only loud enough for Eddie to hear. This made him smile. It almost made him want to reach out his hand and caress Richie’s cheek, he wanted to count the freckles on his face and gaze into his dark brown eyes. Eddie snapped back to reality by Mr. Thomas’s dry voice started the lesson. 

"What the hell?" He thought to himself “Richie Tozier is not…hot or sweet or… dreamy, right? He’s annoying and… a smartass. Get a hold of yourself Eddie!” 

Lunchtime rolled around and the gang meet up by the gym. Richie was beaming with excitement and moving in a dance like manor. They practise a couple poses before Beverly stop them. 

“There is something miss here” she said, “Where’s the heat? Where’s the passion?” 

“It’s scary how much you have become like Gina” Eddie said and put his hands on his hips. 

“I know! I feel great, so confident” Bev said and raised her arms to the sky. “I’m gonna last forever Bitches” 

The gang laugh at this, Richie eyes lingered on Eddie for a moment before he said. 

“Don’t worry Bev… I have some tricks up my sleeves” 

Billy stuck out his head from the door leading to the gym. Eddie got a glace of the crowd and his stomach stank. The whole school must be sitting on the other side of the door. His heart started beating like crazy and his breathing become heavier. Eddie reached out to Ben, who understand as he was put his arm around Eddie and said in a calming tone. 

“It’s going to be fine, Eddie. Don’t worry. It going to be fun I promise” 

Billy looked at them with admiration in his eyes and gave them a thumbs up. 

“Are you guys ready? He asked. You’re up” 

“Yes!” 

“Bevvy I need to talk with you NOW” Tom Rogan shouted for the end of the corridor but before Bev could answer, Richie had pulled her into the gym hall. 

They run up on the small stage made for this event, The opening theme song for Brooklyn Nine-Nine blasting in the overhead speakers. The crowd went wild, Richie was smiling from ear to ear. Eddie could tell that he was enjoying this. Richie just loved in the spotlight. The gang did the pose just like they practise. Mike lifted up Bev, Eddie and Stan making finger guns and pretending to shoot the audience and Ben trying to jump on Richie back for a piggyback ride. Everything was going great and the crowd seem to love them. Eddie could help don’t smile, he understood why Richie loved it so much. He never wanted this moment to end. Suddenly he could feel someone’s hand griping his. He looked over at Richie who was pulling Eddie in towards him. 

“What are you doing?” Eddie said shocked 

“Relax” Richie whisper in to Eddie’s ear. “Follow my lead” 

Richie started spinning Eddie to the music, take weird dance steps and swing Eddie around like a ragdoll. Eddie did his best to keep up, but it wasn’t easy. Richie span Eddie around one last time before letting his body dip down, like fancy tango dance do. Only Richie wasn’t strong enough to hold Eddie for long and soon they both tumbled off stage. 

There was a moment of dead silent before an ear splining roar of laughter erupted. Eddie had fallen on top of Richie in the tumble, his wig had fallen to the side. Richie grunt in pain and Eddie hurried to get of him. For the moment he didn’t care just fallen of stage in front of the whole school. 

“Are you okay?” He asked Richie, trying to see if he had any visible wounds “Are you hurt?” 

Richie just look up at him warmly before laughing his ass off. He quickly got to his feet and pulled Eddie up. The crowed cheered. Richie lifted his and Eddie hands up in triumph. The whole group made their way out off the gym, followed by both laughter and cheering. Richie had put his arm around Eddie’s shoulders. Even though he was trying his best not to show it Eddie could feel Richie limping a bit. 

“Oh my god! Are you guys alright?” Bev said the moment they got out. 

“How’s that for heat!” Richie said with a confident smile. 

“You looked like you going to kill Eddie with your dance moves” Stan said 

“What?! I wasn’t that bad! Right, Eds!” 

“Well, I don’t have a great deal of experience of falling of stage do to dance so I would give this one like a 3 out of 10” 

Everybody laughed and Richie pulled Eddie in for a hug. Eddie got so surprised by this that he forgot to hug back. He just sort of looked back at the group wide eyed. Bev joined in and so did the rest of the gang. They hug and congratulated each other on the great work. 

“Even if we don’t win” Richie said as the group moved towards the cafeteria. His arm was still rapped around Eddie. Eddie had notice that he still limped and let him. “I just want you all to know that this is the most fun I have had since I moved here” 

Bev looked at him smiling and she opened her mouth as if to say something when… 

“BEVVY!” Tom Rogan’s voice echoed through the hall. Beverly’s smile faded away and she turned to Tom, who was motioning to her “to get over there”. 

“I’ll see you guys later okay?” She said emotionless and with her back still turn against them. Ben took a step forward and said. 

“Bev, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to” 

She turned to him and smile, a fake smile. 

“I’ll be fine… It’ll only be a couple of minutes.” 

With that said, she walked over to Tom who put his arm around her and pulled her away. The rest of the gang walked over their usual table, only Eddie and Ben stayed behind. They exchange a knowing look but didn’t know how to put words to their feelings. 

The result of the Halloween competition would be presented by loud speakers three a clock. The moment before the loud speakers crackled and came to life with sound. Richie could feel his heart beating out of his chest. He was nervous, He! Richie Toizer! Was nervous! But it was truth. He wanted to win. He needed to win. He didn’t need to be worried. 

“The winners of the group costume competiton are THE LOSERS CLUB” 

“The losers club?” Mike asked looking somewhat offended. 

“Yeah isn’t that funny!” Richie said while dancing on his table “it’s ironic! Because we won!” 

“Good thing we did, or it would have been truth” Mike said laughing at his friend crazy dance moves. 

“Mr. Toizer! Please come down from the table and claim your price” Mr. Thomas dry voice said at the front of the classroom. Richie jumped down and strut down to Mr. Thomas. He lifted the gift card for “Dinner for two at pop’s dinner” into the air while singing “we are the champions”. The bell ringed and people stared to rush out of the classroom. Richie walked over to Mike and put his arm around his shoulders. 

“Mikey dear friend, this is probably the best day of my life” He said with big smile “Now gather the troupes, we are going out celebrate! Dinners on me!” 

Richie waved the gift card like fan. Mike shook his head but smiled. 

“Sure thing, boss” 

“Let’s meet by the parking lot in ten minutes” 

Later Richie was walking out of the school’s doors, happy as a clam. He was making his way down the stairs when he overheard heated argument. 

“It’s really none of your business, Eddie!” 

Richie took a step back and looked over to the cycle stand where Beverly was clarity fighting with Eddie. Neither of the them saw Richie or paid any attention whatever was going on around them. Eddie was red in the face, he was boiling with anger. 

“I just want to know why you’re ignoring me! You won’t talk to me anymore!” 

“That’s because you’re so suffocating!” 

Even though Richie couldn’t see Eddie’s face, he could tell that this had cut deep. Eddie’s shoulders slumped down, and he seem to have stop breathing. Beverly seem to have notice this to, but she was to angry to stop. 

“Just leave me alone!” 

Was all she said before storming off. Eddie took his bike out the stand and jumped on it. Richie ran down the stairs and tried to catch up with him. 

“EDDIE!” 

Richie shouted after him, but Eddie was already long gone.


	8. We need to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Some mentions of abuse

The week after the Halloween competition things had been weird. Weird wasn’t the right word, it was more awkward. Eddie and Bev haven’t talking to each other this whole time. Bev hadn’t even been in school all week. Even worst was Eddie refused to answer any text or phone calls for anyone, including Richie. This haven’t stop Richie from trying though. He would everyday come up with some new excuse to call or text Eddie, He tried to make them seem school related, but Eddie soon cut on and threatened to block his number if he didn’t stop. Richie stopped but soon come up with a new plan. He originally wanted to find out where Eddie live, stand outside his window it a boombox and not go away to Eddie spoke with him. 

However, this prove to be futile, so Richie moved on to plan B. This plan mainly consisted of following Eddie around, trying to start a conversation with him. But Richie learned fast that Eddie truly were the king of the silence treatment. He would only talk to Richie about their schoolwork. This made Richie incredibly angry, he could understand if Eddie was mad at the thing Bev said but he didn’t have to take it out on him. Richie was sitting alone in the cafeteria, glancing over at Eddie for time to time. But suddenly he was interrupted in his moping by Billy and Stan. They were both holding trays with food. Billy sat down next to Richie, but Stan remained stand, unsure of himself. 

“Oh, Richie! You’re going to love this” Bill said and smiled wide. “Stanley, tell him about the birds and the bees” 

“They’re disappearing in an alarming rate” Stan said without blinking. Richie just looked at Stan for a moment before breaking down with laughter. 

“Stan the man, getting off a good one” 

Stan just looked at him with a surprised look on his face. 

“Well they’re and it’s not really a laughing matter” 

This made Richie and Bill laugh even more, Stan shot them both an angry look before he stated walking away. 

“Wait Stan the man, I have something I wanted to ask you something. Come sit down” 

Richie pulled Stan down on the seat next to him and to Stan’s discomfort Richie put an arm around him. 

“What?” 

“So, you’re good friends with spaghetti man, right?” 

“Are you talking about Eddie?” 

“Yeah Eddie spaghetti, why is his so uptight? I mean he’s always uptight but lately he been like an angry little rubber band just waiting to snap” 

Stan looked back at him and Richie could tell that he was annoyed. He removed Richie’s arm. 

“What do I look like? He’s personal butler. I don’t know. If you’re so worried why don’t you ask him” 

“Come on Stan” Billy pleaded, He had noticed the weird atmosphere too. “Something most have happened after the Halloween competition. No one talking to anyone” 

Richie nod his head to agreed. 

“Please Stan” He said “I just want to have my friends back” 

Stan seem to be taking back by this in but looked away before saying 

“I don’t know the whole story, but Eddie and Beverly had a huge fight about that Tom guy. Beverly told Eddie to stay out of it, he got mad and told her something rather rude. But that’s all I know! Like I said, ask him yourself” 

“You’re right and I’m going to do that right now” Richie said and got up. Stan and Billy looked confused and turned around to find that Eddie was making his way over to the bathrooms. Richie was mad, he been mad at Eddie for ignoring him before. But now Richie felt himself fume with anger. He didn’t let people hurt his friends and Eddie had hurt Beverly. They needed to talk right now. Richie wait before following Eddie in to the bathroom and locking the door. Lucky for him there was no one else in the bathroom. It would have been really awkward if someone was taking a shit as they were trying to talk. Eddie stood over by the sink and was washing his hands most thoroughly. 

“Let’s talk, Eddie! You and me right now” 

Eddie glared at Richie in the mirror. 

“I’m not in the mood” he muttered. He tried to get to the door, but Richie block his way with his arm. 

“What did you say to her?” 

Eddie turned to Richie, anger burning in his eyes. 

“The truth, that Tom is a jerk and that she shouldn’t date him” 

“Of course, you said that. I forget that you’re a little know-it-all that think you know how everybody else should live their life” 

“Did you hear the way he talked to her?!” Eddie raised his voice 

“He probably didn’t want his girlfriend to be in the competition with a group of boys, So what?” 

“FIRST SHE CAN DO WANT THE HELL SHE WANT” Eddie was now screaming at the top of his lungs. “IF HE WAS JUST HALF A DECENT BOYFRIEND, HE SUPPORT HER! AND IT WAS NOT WHAT HE SAID IT WAS THE WAY HE SAID IT. HE MANGED TO RUIN SOMETHING SHE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD FOR A WEEK IN THREE SECONDES” 

“Eddie” Riche said and hold out his arms, trying to calm Eddie down. The screaming must have been loud enough for the whole school to hear. Eddie was breathing heavily, and Richie was worried that he was going to have an asthma attack. “I don’t think he meant it like that.” 

Eddie looked up at him in disgusted and said shaking 

“I should have known you and Tom were friends. You two are very similar” 

“What?” Richie felt the anger building up in his chest. “I barely know the guy and this isn’t about him, it’s about Beverly. You really hurt her. She’s my friend, she’s great. She’s funny, smart and kind as hell” 

“I don’t you think I know all of that! I would murder someone for her. I just don’t want her to spend time with someone who isn’t worthy of her” 

“So, she should just be spending all her time with you then? You would be the only one who is worthy of her, of course” 

“What?” Eddie looked confused. 

“I’m just saying, maybe you’re a little jealousy! Maybe you like her, and you can’t stand that she’s happy with someone else” 

“No! it is not. I’m not even… I’m not… “Eddie’s looked away, but his face had become dark red. He’s mouth had dried out and his heart stared beating like a runaway train. 

“Not what?” Richie said and leaned in closer. Eddie could smell cigarettes and cologne from Richie’s jacket. This made he look up for a second, Richie’s brown eyes were staring down at him intensely. Eddie looked away again, he took a deep breath. 

“I’m not interested in her…or in any girls” Eddie said quietly while looking down at his feet. 

“Oh… OH!” Richie said and lean back again, he starred down at Eddie’s red face. Without thinking he said. 

“I get it! You’re gay” 

The he leaned his head to the side with a bewildered look on his face 

“Really? this whole time?” 

This really pissed Eddie off 

“Yes! this whole time! It doesn’t just happen ever five moons or something” 

Richie nodded and look awkwardly across the room. 

“I kind of thought you know” Eddie said softly, his eyes filled up with tears. “I mean isn’t that why you been fake flirting with me and all that, just to mess with me?” 

“No… No That’s not…I just talk… stupid… most…all of the times” 

The two boys stirred at else other in silence. Richie felt like an idiot. Eddie had all right in the world to hate him. For Eddie’s point of view Richie most seem like some heartless jerk, who was making fun of him because of his sexual orientation. When the truth was that Richie just liked to fake flirt with people and didn’t care what gender they had. The only reason he did this to Eddie so much was because Eddie always reacted so… so funny. 

“Was that really the only reason?”  a small voice said in the back of Richie’s head. He looked back at Eddie, who was holding back tears. Unaware to Richie, Eddie was freaking out. Inside his head he was screaming at himself. 

“Why on earth would you tell one of your biggest secrets to Richie Tozier? You haven’t even told mom jet.”

But it also felt good to had told Richie, he felt lighter. It almost felt like a thing been meaning to tell him but kept putting off. He looked up at Richie, trying to read the expression in his face. Richie didn’t look disgusted or afraid. He didn’t look like he was going pull out a crucifix and call Eddie a sinner. He looked surprised and maybe a little embarrassed and something else that Eddie couldn’t read. Relief? Excitement?...or hope? Eddie looked away. When he spoke again his voice low and filled with remorse. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt Beverly… She really is like a sister to me. I want us to be friends again, but I don’t know how to fix it” 

Richie gave him a small smile and his whole posture changed. It become softer and more friendly and so did his voice. 

“You might want to start with an apology, and you can go from there” 

“She doesn’t even what to talk to me… She doesn’t answer her phone” 

Richie crossed his arm. 

“I wonder where she gets that from” He said sarcastically. Eddie made a grimace and Richie snickered. 

“I’ll think of something, meet me by the bike stand after school, ok?” 

Eddie nodded and Richie turn to door. But before he could leave Eddie put a hand on Richie arm and stopped him. 

“Richie… Please don’t tell anybody that I’m… you know” 

“Of course not. Thanks for telling me…I’ll see you later, Eds” 

Richie would spend the rest of the day trying to get a holed of Beverly. But he had little to no luck. It seemed like no one in the whole school had a clue where Beverly was. There was no answer on her mobile phone or the home phone. None of the teachers had seen her that week and she hadn’t handed in her homework for that week. By the end of the day Richie was out of idea and started to feel a bit desperate. He even thought about asking Tom Rogan but decided against it. He didn’t want anything to do with that boy. But then his luck changed. By a crazy lucky happenstance Richie and Stan was walking past the music room on their way to the parking lot. When Stan stopped and pointed inside of the room. Siting together at the piano seat, talking and laughing like nothing was wrong in the world was Ben Hanscom and Beverly Marsh. Richie almost didn’t believe his eyes. He rushed into the music room as fast as he could. 

“Beverly you’re alive!” He screamed and pulled her into a big hug. Beverly was surprised by this but accepted the hug. 

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“I thought Tom had kidnap you or something! I couldn’t find you anywhere” 

Beverly’s body grow stiff and she pushed Richie away. He sat down at the floor while Stan pulled out a chair to himself. Beverly turned back to Ben, who took her hand. 

“I need some time to get my mind off things” she said, her growing thick “So I went to visit a friend… I have a friend from Chicago, Kay Mccall… She’s in collage in New York right now” 

She started telling them where she been and what happened. It turned out that Beverly’s dad had thrown her out after a big fight and told her that if he ever saw her at the apparent building, he would kill her. Beverly had called Tom in desperation and he agreed to let her live with him. At first it been fine but then Tom showed his true colours. Become more and more controlling. Making up this rules that he expected Beverly to follow or he would… 

“I’m ashamed… I ran to him even though I knew what kind of person he was. But I still…” 

Bev’s voice faded away and got replaced by quiet sobbing. She been holding this in for far too long. The tears were rolling down Beverly’s cheeks. She wiped them away with the back of her hand. 

“Now I have nowhere to go…” 

“You can stay at my place” Stan said, and comforting put his hand on her back 

“Really?” Bev looked up at him 

“Of course…you’re my friend, Beverly. I would do anything to help you plus my parent have to help. They all way say that “we’re supposed to help those in need”. So, if they say no, I’ll never shut up about it.” 

Beverly smiled just at him but then something changed. Richie turned to door to see what it was. 

Eddie was standing in the doorway, looking a bit dishevelled like if he been run there. Which he probably had Richie thought considering that he sent him the text that said “Hurry to music room” a few minutes ago. 

Eddie took a step into the room and Beverly got up from the piano stool. They embraced each other in a tight hug, tears were now streaming down both their faces. 

“I’m sorry”


	9. Richie’s dates in the month of November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter in two Days?! what! However I been working on this chapter for a while and it been my fav chapter to write so far. I hope you enjoy

Since Richie found out that Eddie worked at “Mr. Grey’s Arcade and Bowling Alley”, he found himself there more and more. It wasn’t that odd, he thought. Derry was no LA, there was no movie studies or big shopping malls. Your options were limited. In Derry you could go to the movie theatre, the park, get high in a parking lot or go to Mr. Grey’s arcade and bowling. Richie had already tried all the above. November was also one of the most boring months of the year. The weather was cold and depressing and most of the things you could do in the summer was gone. So, Richie drove to the arcade almost every weekend. The arcade had everything. Games, Food, drinks, cheeks and Eddie Kaspbrak. Richie couldn’t really put his finger on what it was about Eddie that made him so special. He wasn’t that funny, he barely just cracked a smile now and then. But he could be savage as hell and Richie liked that about him. Richie had also notice that Beverly was right. Eddie was sweet and a good friend. He had watched Eddie and Beverly apologizing and forgiving each other for an hour after their fight. He was glad that everything had work out in the end but couldn’t help to feel this odd sting in his stomach. It was like if something still was unsaid. But he didn’t know have to put it to word. So, Richie did what he does best with odd feelings, he ignored them. Soon he was back to his marry ways and pulled into the familiar parking lot with a neon sign screaming “Mr. Greys Arcade and Bowling Alley”. 

Eddie Kasprak was wearing his pink work polo shirt with a small embroider of a clown over his right breast pocket with pride. Apparently Mr. Grey had a thing for clown since they were everywhere in the arcade. On the walls, in the bathroom and even a big stuffed one in the office. Eddie was clean some tables and smiling to himself. Even though he were forced to work long hours for barely minimum wage and Eddie were pretty sure his boss Mr. Grey was a murders sociopath. The kind that dressed up as a clown and kidnapped kids in his spare time. Eddie still really loved his job, well he loved the concept of having a job. The concept that meant he had to leave the house and be around people that who wasn’t his mother. Eddie loved his mom, he really did. But she wasn’t always the easiest person to deal with. She liked things done a certain way and when they weren’t… The hairs in Eddie’s neck would stand just thinking about it. Therefore, he was fairly surprised when she let him get a part time job. But he soon discovered that in his mother’s mind having a part time job meant “helping out with paying the bills and rent”. She would take more the half of his already small pay check. Because as she put it “A good boy don’t need that kind of money”. However, Eddie had never told her at he was aloud to accepted tip. Not that the tips were that great, but Eddie was thrifty. He would always find a way. 

Again, he really loved his job. His co-workers were great even if his boss was a complete weirdo. The job was easy enough, he mostly just had to help people find bowling shoes and clean up after birthdays parties. He was also allowed to handle the cash register and to refill the soda machine. But he also had another reason for enjoying his job. Richie Tozier. It seemed that Richie didn’t have anything better to do then hang out at the arcade. At first Eddie had just grunt at the whole thing and tried to pay him no mind. But after a while he started looking forward to seeing Richie there. Richie always find a way to make Eddie’s shifts better or at least more interesting. It also seemed like a rock had been lifted for their conversations after Eddie told Richie his secret. He could now speak a lot more openly with Richie. They would joke around more and Eddie often find himself think about Richie when he wasn’t there. 

The only bad thing was that Richie seldom came alone to the arcade alone. oh no! This was the place where Richie Tozier brought all this dates and hook ups. Which was just terrible! It was not like Eddie was jealous or something like that. He only thought that it was terrible date night idea. Who wants to make out next to some kid 8th birthday party? The noise from the bowling tracks and the game machines made it almost impossible to have a normal conversation.  
Eddie was pretty sure Richie was 100 percent straight, but he couldn’t help wondering. Because Richie didn’t seem so interested in any of the girl, that he brought with him. He never stayed with one girl for longer than two weeks and they almost seemed like distractions. But Eddie know better than to snoop in other affairs… or to get his hopes up. 

Richie walked in, spotted Eddie and gave him a huge grin. Eddie smiled back before noticing that Richie’s arm was wrapped around a girl. Eddie’s smile faded and he quickly moved over to the shoe desk. The girl’s name was Sally Mueller. She was pretty girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Eddie know her from school, and he did not like her. She used to be best friends with Greta Bowie and the two of them had apparently made their personally mission to make Bev’s life a living hell in middle school. Eddie know that Sally Mueller was one of those girls who was great at playing the good girl but who were straight up nasty behind your back. She was wrapped around Richie’s body like poison ivy and giggled like a fool every time Richie said something. Eddie tried his best not to roll his eyes because he feared that they would get stuck in the back of his head. Richie put his hand on the desk and said. 

“One of your finest tables, my good sir!” 

Eddie shook his head and stared to press some buttons on the register. 

“So, one bowling track for an hour?” Eddie asked. 

“You know me so well Eds!” 

“What can I say… you’re a simple, simple man, Tozier” Eddie said and raised an eyebrow. 

Richie chuckle at this but seemed to remember that he came there with someone and turned to Sally. 

“What did I tell you! He’s more savage then a wild cape buffalo” 

Both Eddie and Sally looked at him in bewilderment. 

“They’re apparently one of the most dangerous animals in the world” Richie said with an almost childlike enthusiasm. Eddie smiled at him. 

“Well in that case, I’ll take it as a complaint” He said before turning back to the register. “You’ll have track 9 today. If you give me your shoe size, I can find you a pair of shoes” 

This last part was directed at Sally as he already had Richie’s shoe size memorised. 

“I’m a size 6” Sally said with a fake smile. Eddie been working at the bowling alley long enough to know even someone was lying about their shoe size. He only needed to talk one look at Sally’s flat clown feet to know at there was no way she was a size 6. But he didn’t say anything and simply put two pair of shoes on the counter. One pair of white and red size 6 and one pair in sliver and blue in size 11. Richie smiled and took his shoes. 

“I have my own shoes here!” He said proudly to Sally, who didn’t look that impressed. 

“Yeah! No one wants to even touch them because of the stank” Eddie joked 

“Hey! That’s rude” Sally began but was interrupted by Richie’s laughter. 

She turned to Eddie with murder in her eyes. It was clear to Eddie that Sally thought that he was ruining her precious date with Richie. But he didn’t care. If wasn’t his fault if Richie liked his company better. Richie had now slipped into his bowling shoes and handed over red converses to Eddie, so he could place them on a self. Sally was still untying her shoes. 

“I’m going to pick out some globe” Richie said and lead down to Sally and kissed her. Eddie suddenly got busy with sorting some paper on the counter. Richie walk over to the track while Sally’s eyes followed him hungerly. Eddie couldn’t help but feel a small sting in the left side of his chest. 

“Those are too small!” Sally whined while trying to fit her frog feet the shoes “Hello clown boy, get me a new pair” 

Eddie turned his back on Sally to pick out a bigger pair while mumbling to himself “Of course they weren’t going to fit, you’re not really Christina Ricci”. He found a blue pair with laces that were two sizes bigger. Eddie moved over and handed Sally the shoes. 

“Try if this are any better” He said. She slipped in her foot in one of the shoes and it seemed to fit perfectly. Sally smile and reached out her foot so it was pointing at Eddie. 

“Kneel down and tie my shoe, clown boy” 

Eddie just looked at her in shock. First, he thought that he must had heard her wrong. Sure, he would help people tie their shoes sometime, like young kids at birthday parties or old people with rheumatism or rigid hands. Never a able body teenage girl. 

“I could get you fired you know…Just one word to your boss” 

Eddie gulped, he didn’t doubt her threat. She looked like nothing would give her more pleasure. So, he kneeled and began to tie her shoe. Sally smirked, her eyes glimmering with malevolence. 

“That’s what I thought” 

She slipped her other foot in the shoe and did the same thing. Reached her foot out in front of Eddie’s face, this time she stroked it against his cheek. She could have kicked him in the face if she wanted. She even looked like as if she was considering it for a while. But then she lowered her foot and let Eddie tie her laces. While he was doing this, she leaned in and whisper in his ear. 

“He’s mine, Kaspbrak. Flirt all you want but it’s not going to work” 

Sally smiled one last time before, getting up and walked over to Richie. Eddie couldn’t move for a moment, he was shaking with anger. His face felt warm and he knew that it probably was glowing red. But he couldn’t do anything about it expect get up and continue to work. Eddie glanced over at Richie, only to find out that Richie was looking back at him. Eddie quickly turned back to sorting shoes. 

“What’s with Eddie? He looks like he’s freaking out” Richie said to Sally, who almost drop her bowling ball when he mentioned Eddie. 

“Why do you care? She asked sharply. Richie looked at her with raised eyebrows. She tried to smile and change her tone. “I mean It’s only Eddie Kaspbrak. He freaks out about everything. Let’s play” 

They continued playing but Richie couldn’t shake this feeling that something happened between Sally and Eddie. After a while Sally got bored and started texting on her phone. Suddenly Richie was playing against himself, he tried to get Sally’s attention by pretending to juggle bowling balls. This had little to no affect. Richie gave up and told Sally he was going to get something to drink. Before she had a change to protest, Richie was gone. He walked over to soda machine where Eddie just happened to be refilling soda cups. 

“Eddie, are you alright?” 

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” Eddie said but he didn’t look up from important task. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m working though! Eddie said and pointed at the plastics cups “Do you need something?” 

“I think I might need some new shoelaces” Richie said without thinking 

“Those shoes are Velcro, they don’t even have laces” 

“Nothing gets by you, Eddie boy!” Richie laughed and he leaned into grab a cup from Eddie “I needed an excuse to leave my date for a minute” 

Eddie smiled shyly at him before saying 

“Well I don’t think that is going to be a problem for much longer… She is leaving” 

Richie twirled around and indeed, she was! Sally was already halfway out the building before he caught up to her. 

“Hey wait up! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I was being a shity boyfriend, let me make it up to you” 

“No Richie, you’re a great boyfriend” Sally gave him sweet artificial smile “Eddie Kaspbrak is a lucky guy” 

“You stole that line from sherlock, bitch” Richie said sound very offended. The smile disappeared from Sally’s face and was replaced murderous look. 

“You’re so immature! If you didn’t want to hang out with me then don’t ask me out. Lose my number now” 

Eddie didn’t have to eavesdrop on their conversation because Sally was screaming like a banshee. But old trashmouth didn’t take this lying down. He told her off. 

“It’s clear to me that you’re a very insecure person, Sally. I’m sorry if I wasted your time but you have right to be disrespectful to my friend. Don’t worry about the number I already forgot it” 

Sally let out an angry grunt and stormed out. Richie sighed and walked over to Eddie who was standing beside the register. He sat down at one of the high barstools and give Eddie a miserable look. 

“Bartender, give me the strongest drink you got!” 

“This is a bowling alley, the strongest thing I got here is expired apple juice.” 

“Then give me a big cup of that, pretty boy.” 

“Whatever you say, Rich” Eddie said and put the straw into a juice box and handed it to Richie. Richie swept the drink in on go. 

“Another!” He said and slammed the empty juice box on the counter. Eddie chuckled and shook his head. 

“I’m not going to do that. Thing get ugly when you have yourself one too many” he said in a very good old timey western voice. 

“Ah! Come on, we’re friends are we not?” 

Eddie thought about this. A couple of months ago he hated Richie with a passion but now… Eddie really liked his company. He liked Richie. 

“Yes, we’re friends” Eddie said and smiled a little. Richie looked surprised by this answer but soon he was smiling like a fool. Eddie all suddenly got busy cleaning the counter. The whole thing just made Richie shine up. He started to laugh, an honest and fullhearted laugh. 

“If we are friends, answer this why do I do this shit to myself? Not just Sally Mueller because I think I dodge a bullet there. But you know this whole dating thing?” 

“Because you’re an idiot” Eddie laughed and shrugged 

“Yeah, that’s right! I’m an idiot!” Richie said with a grin 

“Well you usually don’t let that stop you now do you?” 

“Thanks, Eds, you’re too kind” 

Eddie snickered and then said 

“I think you’re just scared of being lonely… that’s very human” 

“No, I don’t think that’s it! I just really like smooching” 

Eddie looked at Richie with an raised eyebrow 

“Smooching? What are you? a 50’s gangster?” 

Richie smiled and he ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I would have made an awesome 50’s gangster” He said and shaped his fingers like guns. “Stick them up now Sheik before we blow a hole in the classy chassis of yours. And don’t even think about calling the copper, I ain’t going back to the Cooler” 

He said this in what Eddie thought must be an Al Capone impression. It was hard to tell with Richie’s “voices” because they all sound the same. But the whole thing still made him smile a little. 

“Maybe you should try at the next time you go out with a girl, some 50’s gangster charm” 

Richie sighed and put his chin in his hand. “It seems like nothing I try works…” 

“Have you ever tried just getting to know someone before trying to fuck them?” 

“Do you think it will help?” 

“In your case? I’m not so sure that anything will help” 

Richie smiled at him and Eddie smiled back. And in that moment Richie realized something important. Eddie Kaspbrak had a wonderful smile. A warm, sweet, beautiful smile that changed his usually so serious face. It became softer and friendlier. He like seeing Eddie this way. He almost looked… cute. 

“So, Richie said changing the topic a bit “what would the “all-knowing Eddie” suggest doing on a first date?” 

Eddie thought about this for a while and then said 

“Well, I don’t have as much experience as you, but I think a movie night at home is always a good start” 

“Really? Is that kind of boring?” 

“Maybe but I don’t think so. You could cook a nice meal together, snuggle under a blanket and bond over a really good movie. That would be…” 

“Nice” 

They looked at each other before Eddie looked away in embarrassment. He put is hands on his cheeks to cover them. 

“That’s super corny right?” 

“Yeah… but it sounds nice… thanks Eds. I’ll try that next time”


End file.
